She's the flame
by BlueRose1313
Summary: Don't worry Finn the fan domes got this one  Finn Flame Princess rated K  because i'm paranoid


**A/N: After watching _Incendium _I'll be honest i'm a fan of this **** title is based of she's the blade but i changed the title to be flame based. Also the chapter starts with what probably happened at the end of ****Incendium so if you havn't watched it you will be lost.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

><p><em><strong>She's The Flame<strong>_

"I think I might have a crush" Finn said as he watched the Flame Princess fly away into the darkness

"WHAT!" Jake exclaimed a few seconds later.

Finn turned around to look at Jake "Aren't you the one that said i should find some one my own age?" He questioned

"Well ya, but SHE'S EVIL" Jake exclaimed trying to explain to Finn

"nah she's just got a bit of temper" Finn just shrugged it off

"NO her dad actually said she was EVIL" Jake was using hand movements to add emphasis to his words

"He probably just doesn't understand her" Finn said thinking it over a litle

"SHE ALMOST BURNED DOWN OUR HOUSE!" Jake yelled trying to make Finn see that this princess was a psychopath

"She was just really mad" Finn said "why was she mad again?"

"i ugh, um, uh" Jake hesitated

"Jake, what did you do" Finn asked staring at his friend

"i kind of... went to the fire kingdom because i heard of her from flambo but then she was evil so i backed out but she followed me to kill me, im sorry" Jake talked really fast

"that would explain why she was so angry" Finn said thoughtfully

"so your not mad?" Jake asked hoppefully

"oh i'm mad, but the things that where going on makes me less mad" Finn said "I'm going to go plan out how i will apologies"

"but Finn, SHES GONNA BURN YOU ALIVE!" Jake exclaimed

"Jake its in my hero code to apologies for my wrong doings" Finn explained

"SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT THE CODE IS SHE'S** EVIL" **Jake said emphasizing the word evil

"i will do this with our with out your help" Finn said going up to his room

"fine, butat least wait until she cools down"

"i doubt that's going to happen" Finn said

***Fire kingdom***

The Flame princess sat sadly looking at some fire wolves _ shouldn't have expected he would like me, no one ever does. Maybe i'm a monster and i just don't know. But why did he say he liked me after, he said he didn't bu_

"AGH" The Flame Princess flamed up making almost all of the fire wolves run away "I DON'T GET! WHY DO PEOPLE ALWAYS ASSUME I'M SOME CRUEL **MONSTER! **WHY DOES EVERY ONE RUN AWAY!.. am i really? am i really that bad?" She slumped and let hot tears flow down her cheeks

"My Evil princess must you go back to you ca- lantern" The fire king asked

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed in response causing her father to run away in a panic "i know i get mad but, why" She mumbled before a fire wolf bravely walked up to her and put his head on her lap "your actually kind of, cute" She began to pet the wolf

"ay princess, i hope this isn't a bad time but" Flambo interupted, The Flame Princess would have gotten mad usually but her emotions where maxed out

"come 'ere" She said putting flambo on her lap

"uh princess i got some splanin to do"

* Finn and Jake's tree/house*

It was the morning and Jake could tell Finn had spent all night planing an apology _heroes _Jake thought making his famous (in his mind it was none threw out the land of Ooo) Breakfast burrito when a knock came form the doer *knock* *KNOCK*

"OPEN THE DOER!" _Could it be, no can't be. ya no way _Jake reassured himself

"coming" he said as he foolishly opened the doer to see none other then the most hot headed princess in the land of Ooo with a certain cat of flame on her shoulder

"YOU!" She said instantly catching on fire

"no calms yous self princess, ya gotta focus" Flambo said trying to calm the burning girl

"your a lucky fool" The flame princess said trying to keep her temper down but speaking threw clenched teeth "i am here to see prince Finn" "NOW!"

"F-Finn, i need you to come down here"Jake yelled up the stares desperately

"i told you Jake i'm not hungry!" Finn yelled down trying to focus on his apology letter _what am i thinking she made out of fire! paper burns with fire_

"COME DOWN STAIRS" Jake yelled in an angry panic. Finn groaned before he got up and went down the ladder to the down stairs

"This better be good" Finn said before he turned around "Flame Princess?"

"yes, i have come to apologies, for my wrong" She said threw clenched teeth"it was not your fault but THAT FOOL'S" She said pointing at Jake

"i-i'm just going to leave you two kids alone" Jake said backing away

"its probably for the best" Finn told Jake

"i am sorry" She repeated her eyes looking angry at herself _why is that all i can say, i'm so stupid_

"its ok, i actually was going to go apologies to you" Finn said

"you... where going to a-apologies to me, when it was my fault?" She asked _why is he being so nice, i don't deserve it _she wondered

"ya, i want to get to know you" Finn said. The Flame Princess blushed _he wants to get to know me, b-but no one does i-i'm a monster right?_ She was blushing but she felt kind of... happy? _i feal kind of warm inside but, this warmth... it dosen't make me want to hurt someone, what is this feeling? _The flame princess kissed Finn's cheak

"I'M SO STUPID!" She screamed firing up and running away, leaving Finn just to touch his cheek in aw her lips where really warm.

"i guess i'm walkin home" Flambo noted "by the way i could have not told her, i risked my skin for you, payment is necessary"

"here" Finn said tossing flambo a block of coal he had put in his back pack

"you knows it" Flambo said eating the coal and running away

"Jake she's gone"

"she is so into you" Jake said coming around a pile of gold in the background

"YOU WERE WATCHING!" Finn screamed turning even more red then he already was

"your my bro, its my job" Jake said nonchalantly

* * *

><p><strong>I really do support this and how the flame princess is such a Tsundere. WOO I HOPE SHE COMES IN MORE EPISODES<strong>

**That is all**

**-BlueRose loves this pairing**


End file.
